1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device having a user interface configured to display various setting items and receive setting input, a method and a computer-readable storage device therefor.
2. Related Art
In information processing devices such as a personal computer, and peripheral devices such as a printer and a scanner, a user interface to be used by a user to set various setting items for executing respective functions is provided. It is common that such a user interface is configured to receive user operations (e.g., selection of enabling/disabling respective setting items, selection of setting values) using a keyboard and/or mouse are received with displaying a setting screen for receiving user input of respective setting items.
When a plurality of setting items are set, some setting items may have exclusive relationship. That is, some setting items may not be set simultaneously (e.g., setting of one setting item may restrict setting of another setting item). For example, if the number of colors for scanning an image is set to 256 colors, a resolution of the image is limited to 600 dpi or lower. In such a case, the number of colors and the resolution for scanning have exclusive relationship, and it is impossible to set the number of colors to 256 colors and the resolution to more than 600 dpi at the same time.
When such an exclusive relationship exists, the setting items are displayed as gray-out items, or removed from a selection item list so that the items having the exclusive relationship cannot be selected simultaneously.